films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Goes Fishing
'Thomas Goes Fishing '''is the twelfth episode of the first season. It aired in the Shining Time Station episodes Faith, Hope and Anxiety and Is Anybody There?. In this episode, Thomas wants to go fishing. Plot Along his branch line, Thomas often looks forward to the sight of the river, and the people that fish there. He often wants to stay and watch, but his driver decides against it. Whenever he meets another engine, he always talks about wanting to go fishing, and is annoyed when the other engines declare that engines don't go fishing. However, he unknowingly gets the chance when the water column at the junction breaks down. Thomas was cross, but his crew decide to get water from the river. The crew find a bucket and rope and hurry to the bridge. The driver lowers the bucket down to the river, but little did they know that the bucket had five holes, and water was leaking out fast. This meant that they have to hurry before the water drains out. The crew repeat this several times before at last Thomas' thirst is quenched. But they didn't go very far before Thomas develops a pain in his boiler. Steam rushed from his safety valve, and Thomas is alarmed that he may burst. The crew dampen the fire and struggle on to Ffarquhar. Annie and Clarabel are uncoupled, and Thomas is stopped in a siding as the driver summons an inspector and the Fat Controller. Workmen put signs saying "DANGER KEEP AWAY" all around Thomas. The inspector and the Fat Controller arrive, who consol Thomas of the situation. The driver explains what had happened, and the inspector concludes that the feed pipe is blocked. The inspector looks inside Thomas' tank and is surprised at what he sees. He climbs down and the Fat Controller takes a look in Thomas' tank as well. What he sees shocks him, and both agree that it was fish. The deduces that fish were collected in the bucket along with water. Thomas' crew fish them out with instruction from the Fat Controller and have a lunch of fish and chips. The Fat Controller asks if Thomas has learned his lesson and Thomas declares that he has and that fishing is too uncomfortable. Characters *Thomas *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (''do not speak) Locations *Elsbridge *Elsbridge Viaduct *River Els *Ffarquhar Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. *Stock footage from A Big Day for Thomas and Trouble for Thomas is used. *This is the first episode to have the same title in the US. *The Italian title of this episode is "The Trains Do Not Go Fishing!". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas and Fishing". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive in Fish". Errors *In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. *The river water is brown when it was lifted in the bucket, but when it was poured into Thomas' tank it was clear. *Thomas' driver was said to have hung "DANGER" signs on Thomas' front and back, but they are propped a few metres in front of and beside him. *Thick pencil marks are visible on the "DANGER KEEP AWAY" signs. *In international versions of Ringo Starr's Narrator version, listen carefully after Sir Topham Hatt says "Mmmm . . . that's was good!" George Carlin's voice can be faintly heard our lips smacking and tongue clicking in the background. *When the men are first seen with the "DANGER" signs, the red lining around Thomas' number is torn. *Thomas was wearing Percy's tired face in some shots. *Studio equipment can be seen when Thomas says, "Bother! I'm thirsty!" and when the Inspector looks inside Thomas' tank. *When the inspector clambers up to check Thomas' tanks, Thomas abruptly stops hissing steam. But when the inspector comes down, he is hissing steam again and once the Fat Controller climbs up, the steam vanishes. Then again, when the Fat Controller asks Thomas' driver how the fish got there, the steam reappears. And throughout all of this, the hissing sound continues even when Thomas is not letting off steam. *When Thomas is at Elsbridge, the siding usually seen at the water column isn't there except in the close-up of the out of order sign. When it was seen, it ends in the grass. *In the Welsh narration, only one of the "DANGER KEEP AWAY" signs is translated into Welsh, while the others remain English. Gallery File:ThomasGoesFishingUKtitlecard.png|Original UK Title card File:ThomasGoesFishingUKtitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasGoesFishingRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:ThomasGoesFishingrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:ThomasGoesFishingoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasGoesFishing1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ThomasGoesFishingWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasGoesFishingJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasGoesFishingGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasGoesFishingItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasGoesFishingSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasGoesFishingKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasGoesFishing.png|Thomas on the bridge File:ThomasGoesFishing1.png|The Fat Controller looking in Thomas' tank File:ThomasGoesFishing2.png|Thomas and James File:ThomasGoesFishing3.png|Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasGoesFishing4.png|Thomas wearing Percy's tired face File:ThomasGoesFishing5.png File:ThomasGoesFishing6.png File:ThomasGoesFishing7.png File:ThomasGoesFishing8.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGoesFishing9.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGoesFishing10.png File:ThomasGoesFishing11.png File:ThomasGoesFishing12.png File:ThomasGoesFishing13.png File:ThomasGoesFishing14.png File:ThomasGoesFishing15.png File:ThomasGoesFishing16.png File:ThomasGoesFishing17.png File:ThomasGoesFishing18.png File:ThomasGoesFishing19.png File:ThomasGoesFishing20.png File:ThomasGoesFishing21.png|Stock footage File:ThomasGoesFishing22.png File:ThomasGoesFishing23.png File:ThomasGoesFishing24.png File:ThomasGoesFishing25.png File:ThomasGoesFishing26.png File:ThomasGoesFishing27.png File:ThomasGoesFishing28.png File:ThomasGoesFishing29.png File:ThomasGoesFishing30.png File:ThomasGoesFishing31.png File:ThomasGoesFishing32.png File:ThomasGoesFishing33.png File:ThomasGoesFishing34.png File:ThomasGoesFishing35.png|Thomas' guard on the phone File:ThomasGoesFishing36.png File:ThomasGoesFishing37.png File:ThomasGoesFishing38.png File:ThomasGoesFishing39.png File:ThomasGoesFishing40.png File:ThomasGoesFishing41.png File:ThomasGoesFishing42.png File:ThomasGoesFishing43.png File:ThomasGoesFishing44.png File:ThomasGoesFishing45.png File:ThomasGoesFishing46.png File:ThomasGoesFishing47.png File:ThomasGoesFishing48.png File:ThomasGoesFishing49.png File:ThomasGoesFishing50.png File:ThomasGoesFishing51.png File:ThomasGoesFishing52.jpg File:ThomasGoesFishing53.jpg|"Out of Order" sign translated to Welsh File:ThomasGoesFishing54.jpg|One of the "Danger, Keep Away" signs translated to Welsh Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (1996, US) Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (February 2, 1996) Full Category:No Joke For James (1998, US) Category:No Joke For James (February 10, 1998) Full